A Grimm Fate to Black
by TheShadowComplex
Summary: A week after the White Fang attack on Vale, an unknown disaster befalls a member of team RWBY, resulting in great losses. (A dark and sad fic, there will be violence and major deaths. This is your warning)


**All rights of RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 1**  
 **The Calm Before**

Peace and quiet, that was all Blake sought for. After going on a mission to help clear out the train tunnel after the White Fang attack yesterday, plus six classes today, she desperately needed it. Before she had always used her team's dorm room to rest when she needed to, however things had changed ever since that dog showed up.  
Blake just couldn't stand him, and she had tried, sometimes Ruby or Yang would put him next to her or make her watch him for a while they ran errands. She understood what they were trying to do, but it just wasn't working and Blake decided on avoiding him as best she could, which wasn't easy.  
As soon as she made her way to a lonely tree on the corner of school grounds, one of the few places she had left where she could find relaxation, she sat down at the base of a tree and rested her head against its trunk.  
A warm breeze gently blew all around, and Blake's eyes then started to droop, suddenly realizing she was even more tired than she originally thought. Figuring this was the only time she was ever going to get a little rest without the chance of someone (or something) disturbing her, Blake wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes and it wasn't long before she finally fallen into a deep sleep, but the dreams she had were not the best.  
First she started dreaming about Adam and their last mission together, but it wasn't like she was reliving more than like seeing it form an out of body perspective. She watched as her and Adem cut through the many security droids that protected the train and their final battle with spider droid.  
When it came to the point where she cut the cars free from the train, Blake watched as the distance between the pair grew further and further apart, and remembered wondering if she would ever see him, while also worried how that encounter might go down.  
But then the dream changed as world around her dissolved into a red hue of black smoke, and Blake felt an unknowing since of dread. And that was when out of the smoke, a face appeared. With its smug expression, smoking cigar and an evil gleam in those green eyes, it could only belong to Roman Torchwick, the man that made Blake's blood boil.  
As much as Blake would have like believed that he was locked away for good, on a high grade military prison ship for that matter, there was always this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that could still escape and continue to be a troubling thought in her life.  
Seeing him before her now set off a trigger that clouded her mind to everything except one thought, kill Torchwick. She was about to ready herself to fight, except her body wouldn't respond, like she was frozen in place. Now panic was welling up inside her as she stared helplessly at Torchwick, who gave her an evil grin as he raised his cane up and took aim right at her.  
A moment later there was a flash and Blake felt something hit her hard on the chest, jolting her awake. Opening her eyes immediately, she discovered that she was now face to face with Zwei, simply standing on her chest, tongue hanging out his mouth and drooling everywhere. She cursed as she tried to lean up but then Zwei licked his big tongue across her face again.  
She scrunched up her face and shuddered, opening her eyes a tad just to see the dog give face another lick, even getting his tongue a little bit inside her mouth, causing Blake to gag and throw the dog off as she rolled onto her side and retched, her eyes watering.  
Then she felt a tugging on her boot and after wiping her eyes she looked over to see that dog was chewing it. She hissed, trying to shake her foot away before eventually raising her hand to smack him, but then the dog jumped up and bit it.  
Blake pulled back her hand and looked at it in shock when the dog pounced back onto her leg and bit her leg, hard. Blake yelped as she felt his teeth sink into her calf and then she growled.  
 _'Ok play time is over_ ' and with that thought in mind Blake whirled her other foot around and kicked the dog, hard in the side. He let go, yipping as he rolled away and then ran off into the forest. Blake watched him go, wondering what in the world had gotten into him, but still she didn't feel too bad.  
But how in the world did he find her and why, he could have gone and found anyone else, like Ruby or Yang, Weiss especially loved having him around (putting it lightly) so why was he here in the middle of nowhere with her?  
Looking down at her leg she saw the bite and could even see blood leaking out a bit, Blake cursed for having her aura lowered, but she never expected to be attacked out here, least of all by that dog.  
She was going to have some words with teammates as soon as she saw them again Blake told herself as she began limping her way back to the dorms.

When Blake arrived back at her team room, Weiss was only one there.  
"Where's Ruby and Yang?" Blake asked, possibly sounding angrier then she intended.  
Weiss, looking up from the textbook she was reading with a stern expression, closed it and replied in a calm voice. "Those two left today for a bit of vacation with their father and returned to their home."  
 _'Of all the days'_ Blake cursed in her mind.  
"Speaking of which" Weiss continued "have you seen Zwei? Ruby wanted to take him with them but couldn't find him anywhere, and he's been missing all day." She spoke in a concerned tone.  
Blake opened her mouth answer, than realized that Weiss probably wasn't the best person to explain what had just happened between her and the dog.  
"No I haven't." Blake said and Weiss slumped in her seat with a sad look.  
"Oh well he'll show up eventually, maybe he's just with Professor Oobleck. He really does like hanging out with him." Weiss said.  
Blake shook her head and mumbled "Doctor."  
Weiss looked up at her. "What?" She asked confused.  
"It's Dr. Oobleck remember." Blake told her as she walked over to her bed and fell onto it. Weiss then huffed, weather for chastising herself for making the mistake or from being caught doing it, Blake couldn't tell. Still facing the wall, she brought her legs up to her chest curling up into a ball.  
"When will they be back?" Blake asked.  
"They said it would be a couple of days before they retuned, so it's going be real quiet now." Weiss said, smiling as she stood up. "And I'm going to enjoy it while I can, like taking a nice long hot bath without worry of a certain blonde bursting in without knocking." She said as she made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  
Blake smiled at the memory, although at the time it had been annoying to hear the heiress screaming while her partner continued to make the situation worse, resulting in the Weiss chasing Yang with her sword in nothing but a towel.  
As soon as she heard water running, Blake rolled onto her back and undid her bow with one finger before tossing it onto the ground, allowing her ears freedom once again. As she rubbed the soreness out of them, she thought about the events of today, and now she had to wait a couple days until she could have a firm talk with her leader and partner.  
But sleepiness had finally overtaken the adrenalin rush from earlier and without even realizing it, Blake passed right back out, but this time, she didn't dream at all.

 **Ok so this is just the start, next chapter will be uploaded soon, rate and review on what you think.**


End file.
